Laberinto de pasiones
by Kim-blanca
Summary: Sakura y Rock Lee se comprometen, pero una tragedia arruinará su boda y la llevará a Norfolk. Allí conocerá a Itachi junto a su malvado primo Sasori. Pero las atenciones del primo la llevarán a huir y regresará con el corazón roto, donde encontrara el amor nuevamente. Sin saber si elegir al primer hombre que amó, Itachi, o el apuesto Sasuke que la conquisto, que tan caballeroso es.
.

..

…

….

 **NOTAS:** Esta historia no me pertenece, es un libro de una autora latina, solo adapte la historia a la serie de Naruto, los únicos cambios que tiene en la historia serán los personajes, o situación. En la historia Itachi y Sasuke no son hermanos, así como cambios en edades de algunos personajes.

.

..

 **SINOPSIS LARGO:**

Sakura Haruno cree vivir un cuento de hadas cuando Rock Lee le propone matrimonio, pero una tragedia arruinará su boda y la llevará a Norfolk en compañía de su antigua nana; la señorita Shizune, a casa de su tía Tsunade… Una solterona hábil que vive rodeada de sirvientes en una hermosa casa. Allí conocerá a Itachi Uchiha, un joven reservado de ojos negro ónix, heredero junto a su malvado primo Sasori. Será el comienzo de este laberinto de pasiones. Sakura se enamorará de Itachi, pero las atenciones de Sasori la llevarán a huir de Norfolk y regresará a su casa con el corazón roto, donde encontrara el amor nuevamente.

Una encrucijada amorosa y un misterio que resolver: ¿por qué murió su querida hermana Hinata y por qué tiene la sensación de que su familia oculta un terrible secreto?

Una historia donde la protagonista se encuentra dividida entre dos amores sin saber por cuál de los dos apuestos hombres que la aman, debe elegir, mientras intenta resolver un misterio que rodea la muerte de una de sus hermanas.

En su búsqueda, tendrá que viajar, enfrentarse a varias adversidades, lidiar con unos cuantos hombres sin escrúpulos que querrán hacerse con ella. Se encontrará entre la espada y la pared sin saber si elegir al primer hombre que amó, Itachi, o el apuesto hermano de su mejor amiga Sasuke, que tan caballeroso es.

Misterios, amenazas, incertidumbre, dudas, traiciones, pasión, enredos, tríos amorosos... De todo hay cabida en esta atrayente historia que no te dejará indiferente si decides hacerte con ella.

….

 **Capítulo Primero.**

.

 **La carta de amor.**

.

Tenía diecinueve años cuando encontré una carta de amor que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

En ocasiones me he preguntado si fue el destino o la fatalidad, o el alma en pena de mi hermana que hizo que finalmente descubriera el amor y también el misterio que rodeaba su muerte. Y aún hoy, después de tantos años sigo haciéndome la misma pregunta. ¿Acaso ella quiso que me enamorara y encontrara la felicidad que a ella tanto le había sido negada? Tal vez.

En ese entonces estaba comprometida con un joven llamado Rock Lee, heredero de unas importantes tierras, tímido en el romance, extrovertido en algunas ocasiones y poco agraciado joven de cabello negro en forma de hongo. Habría sido atractivo si hubiera tenido un poco de mundo, y una pizca de la picardía que adquieren ciertos jóvenes con una pequeña temporada en la gran ciudad. Pero Rock no era de esos, nunca lo sería. Su proposición fue como una bendición del cielo y la acepté porque era lo que mi familia esperaba que hiciera.

Creo que entonces me encontraba inquieta, feliz y desdichada como nadie puede serlo. Feliz porque viviría en una gran mansión y tendría todo lo que había soñado, pero inquieta porque no estaba preparada para dar ese paso. Y esa sensación se debía a que Rock Lee había sido un viejo amigo de infancia, él y su hermana Hikari (fallecida a la edad de trece años de gripe) compartían juegos conmigo y mi hermana Tenten (Hinata para ese momento era toda una señorita cuando yo todavía jugaba con mi muñeca de trapo). Y porque creo que su interés por mí no era romántico.

Luego de aceptar casarme con él, de la declaración nada romántica escuché que alguien decía que era una unión concertada y satisfactoria para ambas partes.

Y un día, en que buscaba en la habitación de Tenten algún libro para matar el tedio de ese día gris y húmedo de otoño encontré la carta. Amarillenta y ajada, dentro de un libro en francés de poesía y estaba dirigida a mi hermana.

Una carta de amor dirigida a Hinata, mi hermana muerta hacía diez años. Hoy me estremezco al recordar que en realidad fue esa carta el principio de todo.

"Mi amada Hinata, sabes que lo he intentado, pero he fracasado. No he podido olvidarte. Todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en ti. Cada día, cada noche. No he podido apartarte de mis pensamientos. Por favor, necesito verte. La glorieta de Whitehall, el viernes. Debo decirte algo importante". K. Inuzuka". Decía.

No era extraño que mi hermana mayor recibiera cartas románticas, era muy bella y encantadora, y tenía algo que atraía las miradas de los caballeros. Pero esa carta en particular era un poco desconcertante por la brevedad, y porque a los diecinueve años comprendía que mi hermana, había cometido un desliz. La fecha en que fue escrita, y los lugares mencionados… Ella estaba casada con Naruto Uzumaki entonces. Y ese misterioso enamorado firmaba K. Inuzuka. Un nombre original pero tal vez no fuera el verdadero... Mi imaginación comenzó a tramar una historia novelesca.

Estudié la carta nuevamente. La letra era esmerada y de trazo firme. Y mencionaba a Whitehall Manor, la mansión campestre de la familia Uzumaki.

Luego había un poema en francés, pero mi francés era pésimo y no pude entender nada. Ignoraba que mi hermana conociera ese idioma.

Confieso que luego de superar la sorpresa busqué otras cartas mientras me preguntaba cómo Hinata había podido tener un enamorado luego de casarse. Creo que me sentí sorprendida y defraudada. Adoraba a mi hermana, y ella era como una madre para mí, cada vez que iba a visitarnos me llevaba dulces, muñecas, frascos de perfume… Era dulce, cariñosa, como un ángel. Y amaba a su esposo, el guapo Naruto Uzumaki… El día de su boda tenía yo ocho años pero recuerdo al caballero alto, de cabello rubio y esos ojos azules de mirada profunda como el hombre más atractivo que había visto en mi vida. Y él la adoraba. Eso era lo que decía mi madre.

La historia de Hinata era como un cuento de hadas. Una historia que había escuchado muchas veces de labios de mi madre. Ella era hermosa, dulce y nada más entrar en un salón atraía todas las miradas de la concurrencia. Siempre sonreía y era su sonrisa y su mirada dulce lo que hechizaba a todos.

Se había casado a los dieciocho años, luego de pasar una temporada en Londres y enamorar al mejor partido de la temporada: Naruto Uzumaki.

Sin darme cuenta guardé la carta como quien guarda un secreto y recordé ese día de lluvia en que nos avisaron que mi hermana había muerto en Whitehall, la mansión de Naruto Uzumaki. Hacía solo un año que se había casado.

Ese día mi madre me ordenó retirarme a mi habitación y luego me prohibió hacer preguntas o mencionar la muerte de mi hermana. Se veía triste y disgustada y nunca más volví a verla alegre. Ni siquiera cuando Tenten se había casado hacía dos años. Ni cuando Rock Lee me pidió matrimonio.

¿De qué había muerto mi hermana, y por qué nadie podía mencionar el asunto?

La carta despertó viejos recuerdos y lo primero que hice fue hablar con Shizune, mi antigua nodriza.

Ella me miró imperturbable, con esos ojos negros sin vida, el cabello oscuro y corto. ¿Qué edad tendría treinta y cinco? No era tan agraciada, parecía joven pero se veía como vieja por su personalidad algo severa.

—Creo que fueron fiebres, tu madre nunca quiso hablar del asunto y yo llegué meses después de la tragedia—respondió finalmente la señorita Shizune.

Luego cambió de tema y durante días no volví a pensar en el asunto. Pero supongo que el destino quiso que me hiciera nuevas preguntas y que al fin comprendiera que había un misterio en la muerte de mi hermana, un misterio que debía resolver.

..

…

…..

El tiempo pasaba de forma inexorable y mi boda se acercaba. El vestido de novia blanco y con larga cola era el último grito de la moda en Londres, o eso aseguraba mi modista, esa dama medio francesa que siempre tenía la boca llena de alfileres para tomar cada milímetro de tela y que el traje quedara perfecto. Ella misma fue quien me ofreció láminas con dibujos y escogió el que más me sentaba pues era muy delgada entonces y madame Kurenai creía que debía resaltar mi talle esbelto con un corsé.

—Espléndido, oh, es hermoso—dijo ella y Shizune que entró en la habitación también compartió su opinión.

Pero la imagen del espejo no era el de una novia feliz. Tal vez estuviera contenta porque mis padres lo estaban, o porque sabía que era lo mejor.

—Es un buen partido Sakura. Deberías estar feliz y ser más amable con quien será tu esposo —dijo mi madre en una ocasión.

Y luego venía el sermón, de que nuestra fortuna había menguado, que el matrimonio de mi hermana Tenten había sido brillante y el mío debía serlo también, que nuestra propiedad sería heredara por ese primo indolente llamado Gaara… Y yo la escuchaba atenta pero aburrida de recibir una nueva cháchara sobre mis deberes y mi brillante futuro como señora de Lee. Y, al final, como siempre, una referencia a Hinata. Ella había sido tan feliz al casarse con su príncipe, él se había enamorado de Hinata apenas verla.

—Una conducta esperada, los hombres son así, o se enamoran al instante o nunca lo hacen—dijo mi madre.

¿Estaría Rock Lee enamorado de mí? Su vida eran los caballos y las salidas al club con sus amigos. ¿Sería verdad ese rumor perverso de que su padre le obligaba a casarse para que asumiera sus responsabilidades en el señorío?

—Bueno, solo hay que hacer unos retoques, madeimoselle—dijo la modista. Siempre tenía que hacer retoques, era una dama amante de la perfección.

Shizune me miró, y dijo que mi madre estaba impaciente.

— ¿Lo ha olvidado, señorita Sakura? ¿No recuerda que la esperan en la casa de los Lee?—agregó al notar que me quedaba mirándola sin responder.

Fui a cambiarme al cuarto contiguo y al regresar noté que la señorita Shizune miraba el vestido de novia que la modista había colgado antes de marcharse sobre el perchero. Al verme se alejó como si hubiera hecho algo malo y suspiró rogándome que me apurara. ¡Pobre señorita Shizune! ¿Soñaría con casarse algún día? La pobre ya no era tan joven y ningún hombre se acercaba a ella. Sus modales eran muy fríos y parecía desconfiar de todos los hombres.

Mi visita a la mansión fue muy satisfactoria para mis padres. Mi madre no dejaba de hablar con Lady Mei Terumi: una dama narcisista y arrogante en algunas ocasiones, que simplemente asentía a los coloquios exagerados de mi madre.

Ella, mi madre en cambio, era casi de figura de lady Mei Terumi. El vestido le quedaba ajustado, nadie habría creído que había sido muy delgada en su juventud pero los años y su amor a los postres, la habían convertido en una dama sin muchas curvas y un rostro no tan afilado. Pero ella seguía siendo una figura bonita, con su cabello rubio castaño que le llegaban apenas a la altura de los hombros y los ojos verde.

Mientras que mi padre era delgado, con los mismos bigotes que llevó siempre. Un hombre instruido, con un cabello extraño rosado-grisáceo, que se dedicó a conversar con lord Rock Lee sobre historia, y su otra gran pasión: la colección de sellos, y por supuesto los temas políticos que para mí eran incomprensibles.

Rock Lee, mi prometido, pasó gran parte de la velada conversando con su amigo Sasuke Uchiha. Un joven guapo, de piel clara que tiene ojos y cabello negro ónix y uno de los solteros más codiciados del condado.

Luego se acercó y conversamos. No recuerdo de qué. Temo que lo encontraba insípido, aburrido. Su amigo Uchiha era diferente, tenía una mirada profunda, intensa. Era una pena que ese joven no hubiera demostrado interés en mí. Se veía tan guapo y misterioso…

Mientras que Rock Lee era tímido, y algo infantil, nada gallardo ni romántico. Pues durante los meses que duró nuestro noviazgo no me dio más que un beso fugaz en la mejilla. Y jamás, intentó un acercamiento romántico.

Al quejarme al respecto en una conversación con Shizune, ella, que era puro recato y experta en dar sanos consejos morales edificantes comentó:

—Es un caballero, Sakura. Y los caballeros jamás se propasan con las señoritas.

—Pero pronto vamos a casarnos, ¿no debía darme un beso? ¿O al menos intentarlo?

Ella entornó los ojos y al fin sonrió.

—Lee usted demasiadas novelas románticas señorita Sakura. En la vida real los hombres bien nacidos son respetuosos.

Shizune se equivocaba. No pretendía ser raptada y llevada a una mansión de las afueras por mi prometido, solo que no le notaba enamorado, ni entusiasmado con nuestra boda y eso me inquietaba. Temía que solo se casara conmigo para que le diera herederos o porque su familia se lo ordenaba.

Entonces pensé en Hinata, siempre lo hacía. Su esposo Naruto la había adorado, se había enamorado de ella apenas conocerla, eso contaba mi madre a sus amigas con orgullo mientras tomaban el té. Y yo soñaba con que Rock Lee fuera como Naruto, pero no había parecido alguno entre ambos y mi vida tampoco era un cuento de hadas.

Fui a su habitación y busqué la carta, volví a leerla. Y sin darme cuenta lo que hacía comencé a buscar otras… Pensé que debería haber alguna más.

Así fue que encontré la segunda carta, escondida en el fondo de un cajón. Me llevó bastante tiempo encontrarla y la tomé triunfal. Estaba dirigida a mi hermana y comencé a leerla, pero oh, desilusión, estaba en francés, y mi francés era bastante malo.

Pero la señorita Shizune conocía bien ese idioma, era una dama muy instruida que siempre estaba leyendo algún libro interesante de la biblioteca.

Sin embargo no podía mostrarle la carta, me haría preguntas, sospecharía, y la reputación de mi hermana quedaría arruinada. Sabía bien lo que eso significaba para mi familia, desde niña había aprendido las normas de comportamiento y luego de ser presentada fui prevenida al respecto. Nada de paseos con los caballeros por los jardines, nada de flirteos, nada de besos.

Así que decidí transcribir la carta y el poema que se le adjuntaba. Lo hice lo mejor que pude, luego oculté ambas cartas en mi habitación. Nadie podía verlas.

Shizune estaba muy atareada esos días, mi madre se había resfriado como todos los otoños y estaba de pésimo humor. Ella solía leerle y escribir su correspondencia, también servía el té durante las reuniones.

Por eso la encontré cansada, agobiada luego de pasarse horas leyendo en su habitación para distraerla. Y al ver las cartas las tomó con gesto de desesperación.

—Por favor, necesito que me traduzca esto. Lo encontré en unos libros de la biblioteca.

Ella me miró sorprendida. Debo reconocer que rara vez visitaba la biblioteca, las novelas que tenía eran obsequio de cumpleaños, o me las prestaba Tenten.

—Pero usted sabe francés—dijo la señorita. Parecía un reproche.

Me sonrojé, sabía algunas palabrillas, no demasiadas y jamás sería capaz de comprender una carta en ese idioma, mucho menos un poema.

Tomó la hoja y la guardó en el cinturón de su vestido marrón. Agradecí que no hiciera más preguntas y tuve la sensación de que pasaban muchas horas antes de que me entregara la traducción.

….

Leí primero la carta con avidez, era muy distinta a la anterior.

"Mi amada Hinata. Oh, siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde que nos vimos aquella vez en los prados de Whitehall. Por favor, respóndeme, necesito verte de nuevo.

Me pides que te olvide y sabes que nunca podré hacerlo. Me pides que te espere y sabes que te esperaré toda mi vida.

Y también sabes que solo hay un camino, aunque no sea el correcto, es el camino que nos hará felices. Por favor, huye conmigo Hinata, mi amada. Por favor. Moriré de tristeza si me abandonas."

Era una carta osada, pero concisa. Y comprendí que mi hermana sí había cometido un desliz y ahora la señorita Shizune lo sabría.

Pero ella era discreta, y nada entrometida. No dijo nada al respecto.

Leí la otra hoja, quería saber qué decía ese poema. Y mientras leía me deleitaba la musicalidad de sus versos y también me horrorizaba el contenido macabro del final.

Se titulaba Anabel Lee, y aunque el comienzo era una historia tierna y dulce unos párrafos llamaron mi atención:

"Los ángeles, no tan felices en el Cielo,

Nos envidiaron, a Ella a mí.

Sí, esa fue la razón (como los hombres saben,

En aquel reino junto al mar),

De que el viento soplase desde las nocturnas nubes,

Helando y matando a mi Annabel Lee.

Pero nuestro amor era más fuerte, más intenso

Que el de todos nuestros ancestros,

Más grande que el de todos los sabios.

Y ningún ángel en su bóveda celeste,

Ningún demonio debajo del océano,

Podrá jamás separar mi alma

De mi hermosa Annabel Lee.

Pues la luna nunca brilla sin traerme el sueño

De mi bella compañera.

Y las estrellas nunca se elevan sin evocar

Sus radiantes ojos.

Aún hoy, cuando en la noche danza la marea,

Me acuesto junto a mí querida, a mi amada;

A mi vida y mí adorada,

En su sepulcro junto a las olas,

En su tumba junto al rugiente mar"

Luego de leer el poema varias veces comprendí que era hermoso y que era tétrico, porque mi hermana yacía en una helada tumba, luego de haber amado a ese misterioso joven. Entonces, ¿significaba que él la había matado?

Me estremecí y no dejé de temblar, doblé el poema y lo escondí junto a su carta.

¿Qué francés loco pudo escribir eso? ¿Ese joven llamado Inuzuka?

La señorita Shizune que no tenía ni un pelo de tonta me preguntó por el poema. Dijo que la traducción al francés era buena pero era mejor en su original.

—No comprendo—dije aturdida.

Ella elevó la cabeza con orgullo, era una dama culta que sabía lenguas, historia y matemáticas, y se había esmerado mucho por convertirnos en señoritas instruidas. Temo que yo era la menos aplicada, por eso no sabía nada de poesía americana, de la que ella me dio un breve discurso, ansiosa de demostrar su sapiencia.

—Ese poema lo escribió un escritor norteamericano hace muchos años, Edgard Allan Poe. Y por supuesto no es francés.

Imaginé que la astuta señorita empezaba a sospechar y acorralada le dije que estaba entre las cosas de mi hermana. Que al leerlo había sentido curiosidad y… Por supuesto que jamás le diría que se lo había enviado un enamorado.

— ¡Vaya! No sabía que a su hermana le agradara ese escritor, es algo macabro sabe, sus historias… Están llenas de espectros, vampiros y demás criaturas aterradoras. Aunque su poesía es muy bonita…

Bonita y extraña pensé. No quise volver a leerla pero lentamente una idea empezaba a formarse en mi mente y era que mi hermana pudo ser asesinada. Y la idea fue tan aterradora que me negué a pensar en ella hasta mucho después, cuando me vi enfrentada a nuevas pistas sobre su extraña muerte. Tal vez porque entonces no tenía a quien preguntar sobre ese joven ni sobre lo ocurrido hacía ya diez años.

…

….

…..

Continuará…

 **NOTAS:** ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?, crean la historia esta linda, la verdad pasan cosas que nunca te imaginas, uno de los pocos libros que me sorprendió, van amar la historia.

Como saben hay varias parejas formadas: NaruHina ItaSakuSasu NejiTen, un leve SaIno, KakaShizu.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero sus comentarios solo para saber su punto de vista de este capítulo, me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones respecto a la historia.

Que tengan un lindo día, prometo actualizar pronto los demás fics pendientes. Aprovechando que ando desempleada…


End file.
